


车

by Ashalota



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalota/pseuds/Ashalota
Summary: 我带你走出孤独，好吗？





	车

**Author's Note:**

> whale fall的番外车。

=======================

玛吉纳睡了个饱，第二天洗漱干净，站在旅馆门前望着高高的雪山。  
奇怪，一接近这里，他浮躁的心倒是安宁了许多。如果余生找不到诺崇，就定居在这里吧，他暗自想。  
“去吧去吧赶紧去吧，我想他一定等急了。”扎瓦娜在身后轰他。  
“等等……虽然很冒犯但是我想问：你不会是叫我送什么信物给你的小情人吧……”玛吉纳看她这么热切的样子，不禁直愣愣地问道。  
“玛吉纳。”扎瓦娜柳眉一竖，语调有些危险了：“你走不走？”  
“好好。”

他慢悠悠地上路了，心情意外地不错。  
六年后重走老路。从山脚下到山顶需要大概八个小时，尽管辛苦如同朝圣，但他心态如六年前一样虔诚。  
当他爬到山顶的时候已近傍晚，雪山的顶部被夕阳染出红晕，十分静谧美丽。他欣赏了一会儿美景。 当他发现在风蚀之寒的废墟上有人建了一座小庄园的时候，有些惊讶。因为庄园一般都需要仆从人手打理，显然没什么人会像他一样有随便爬上哈扎瓦尔的力气和闲心……他以为扎瓦娜的亲戚只是居住在林间小屋一样的地方。

“看起来还不错。”玛吉纳嘟囔着，他站在门口，把肩上的雪水胡乱扒拉一下，整了整自己的皮裤，伸手扣了扣门。  
没人响应。  
“嗯……”玛吉纳把宝石项链取下来，本来想在门把上挂个小包，但扎瓦娜的嘱咐又响在他的耳边了，他怀疑要是这宝石出了什么意外，那个直爽热情又急躁的姑娘可能会把他的耳朵扯下来，于是他又把他戴到了脖子上，准备一会儿亲手交给那个人。

他伸手一推，门开了。  
庄园内部不大，火炉烧得很旺，木质的家具布置得也很精巧，亚麻的沙发罩上绘了一个图案，还没等玛吉纳看仔细，屋子的东南角走廊处有个门开了，带来了一股干酪的香气：  
“谁？”

那人警惕地质问道，玛吉纳刚想表示自己没有敌意，在扭头打了一个照面的时候玛吉纳的心差点从嘴里蹿出来，他的身体一瞬间僵硬了。

诺崇？

那个男人站在屋门暗处，高挑消瘦，白色的长发到腰，他的薄唇，他的站姿……尽管那双充满血丝的蓝眼睛是如此让他魂牵梦绕得熟悉，但他不敢……  
那是诺崇吗？那是他的诺崇吗？

他为什么看起来受尽折磨？！

而另一边，诺崇也如遭雷劈，僵在原地。  
诺崇觉得自己可能继关节病后又出现了新的病症，幻觉。  
在这只属于自己的雪山一隅，玛吉纳凭空蹦了出来，站在他的面前，目光灼灼几乎要把自己烧一个洞。即使是这么冷的天气，他都和以前一样没有身着上衣，雪水从他的肩头流下——他看起来长大了。

天，那是玛吉纳……！

诺崇感觉自己的腿开始无法控制的颤抖，他能听到自己的牙齿在咯咯作响，那是玛吉纳，他终于找到自己了。找到现在这个如同日薄西山一样的自己，那火烧来了，他可以看到自己的结局。

诺崇后退了两步，被随手带上的门抵住了后背。

玛吉纳痴痴地往前走了两步，他的旅途突然就走到了终点。怎么会呢？这真的是诺崇……他苦涩又讽刺笑了笑：  
“原来你还没死啊……”

诺崇被这话震了一个激灵：诺崇怎么会变成了现在这样呢？他不应该如此病弱，如此郁郁地出现在玛吉纳面前。玛吉纳都快认不出他来了……玛吉纳也不应该出现在这里，乱了……一切都乱了……他猛地打开玛吉纳伸向他的手，试图向阁楼上跑去。

玛吉纳简直不敢置信：到了现在，他还想跑，到了现在他还想躲自己。他没看到由于他的执拗，他们两个遭受了多大的折磨吗？他从诺崇的状况可以判断出来他这几年是怎么样过的，他甚至猜想到了一个甜蜜的原因——也许诺崇同样为爱受到折磨，他看到诺崇眼中满是慌乱，如同那天一样的慌乱。

当年他太年轻幼稚，并不知道那个眼神那个情态的含义，直到有一天他在酒馆里看到一个女人为男人送别，男人吻上那个女人却被推开时女人湿润的眼中的羞怯。那太美了，玛吉纳当时如同醍醐灌顶：他们都是第一次，第一次情动。由于诺崇平日比他成熟许多，他便默认他是有经验，可以应付的，但是他是吗？  
他真的有这么成熟吗？不见得吧。涉及到漩涡般的爱，谁能冷静呢？  
这是一直支持着他走下去的一个原因：他相信诺崇对他不是全无感觉。六年后的现在，他成长了，应该能够判断他过于羞怯的爱人的真意了。

玛吉纳想大笑，他说不清楚自己现在的感觉，他只想笑。他原本生出的一腔愤怨在见到他的一瞬间消散了大半——他怎么可能真正地怨恨他呢？他现在想纵声大笑。  
他现在看得清清楚楚。

原来你也在被爱折磨啊。  
但是你活该。你活该受到这样的折磨，不是吗？你活该。

玛吉纳感觉自己的眼睛有一些湿润，他尽力瞪着它们。他的心如尖椒滚过一般热辣辣的，分不清是不是疼，他认为更多的应该是饿，是饿到极致看到食物的那种欣慰的饿。他设想过无数次自己如果再见到诺崇会做什么，当他没有做到的时候他并不知道，但现在他知道了：他要抱着他，吻他，告诉他自己为了见他长途跋涉受了多少罪，看着他愧疚，看着他羞惭——并且这次，他再也不会浪费机会了。

他拽住诺崇的袍子，诺崇被他拉了一个踉跄，差点趴在台阶上，他咬着牙：“放开我！”  
他底气不是很足，他没法……这是他选择的方式，他选择逃，而玛吉纳选择追——不论是靠实力还是靠运气，他是落败的一方——诺崇咬紧了牙关。

“诺崇，到了现在还想跑？六年了……我见你如故……而你呢？”

玛吉纳狠狠地抱住他，抚摸他的长发，感觉到它们枯槁易碎。近距离看那并非是变白了，但也快了。那原本美丽的金色现在是如此黯淡……他在枯萎……天呐……诺崇在这六年里对他自己做了什么？他把头埋在诺崇的肩膀上，他可以感觉怀抱里的身体变得更瘦，也更软了——诺崇的确没有再参战，原本他也有坚实健硕的体格，而现在他看起来就是个病秧子，肌肉的轮廓逐渐被软肉模糊了。  
玛吉纳感觉自己更饿了，灼心灼肺的痛惜和埋怨汇集在一起点燃了他的情欲。毫无疑问，如果自己陪在他身边六年是绝不会让他这样枯萎的。  
他用力抱住了他，想把他勒进自己的身体。

“你知道我为了找你受了多少罪吗？你知道时光蹉跎，根本不饶过每一个人吗？你在伤害自己，更在伤害我，你在浪费时间……”

玛吉纳凑到诺崇耳边低声说，他尽力掩饰自己的哽咽，吻了吻诺崇冰凉的耳垂。  
“……”  
诺崇感觉自己身体的颤抖没有止息，玛吉纳的身体是如此炽热，在这冰天雪地里火炉都不能让他空荡荡的屋子暖和起来，但玛吉纳只消抱着他……只要抱着他就能让他的血液不受控制地加速起来。  
这触感是真的……自从见到玛吉纳开始，他的脑子里就一直在嗡嗡作响，他快要承受不了这种冲击。而玛吉纳还在用力抱着他，疯狂地吻他的耳垂和脖子，诉说他为他受的罪。  
一切都要失控了，不能这样……  
诺崇用尽力气挣扎，用手肘往后撞了一下玛吉纳，玛吉纳被撞开了，由于惯性诺崇自己向前趴在了台阶上。他的身体疼得僵硬了一下，翻身的动作都有些颤抖。

“你还要拒绝我？”

玛吉纳的愤怒以及情欲在疯狂灼烧，他双眼肯定赤红了，他不太能控制自己的行动了，他本应该慢慢来，本应该温柔点，本应不再犯犯过的错误。但他控制不了了。他嘶吼一声，再次扑过去，把诺崇的肩膀死死摁住，被摁倒在楼梯上的诺崇痛得闷哼一声，猛地转身从怀里掏出一把精致的短刀。  
那刀锋展开的噌的一声在玛吉纳脑子里激了他一个激灵，他止住了动作，看着诺崇。

“离我……离我远点……”

诺崇非常费力地哑声说道，他喘气喘得很重。自从他回到哈扎达尔以后他的日子过得很死寂，一眼可以望到尽头那种死寂。今天的冲击太过了……太过了，他必须要在自己不行之前赶走玛吉纳，无论之后自己是心肌梗死还是怎么死，随便了……玛吉纳，他绝望地看着他，他就像一团火焰一样，他的热度，他的力量……灼烧得他面前的景象都有些扭曲，诺崇极力抑制着眼睛的酸涩。  
快走吧，玛吉纳，别要了我的命……

玛吉纳眯着眼看了他一会儿，微微冷笑了：“啊，这时候你倒非常像一个法师了，”他心已决，今天不论诺崇说什么做什么，他都要把他撕开啃食殆尽，看看他到底还能不能把自己装成个木雕。“总能从袍子里掏出奇奇怪怪的恶毒东西。诺崇……”  
他对那白亮的尖刃熟视无睹，他凑过去，把他压在阶梯上，像饿虎扑食，厚实的胸膛没有上衣遮掩，毫不顾忌地往刀刃上凑去，诺崇打了一个哆嗦，连忙把刀收了些。玛吉纳知道自己的表情一定非常凶狠，他看到诺崇湿润的蓝眼睛里的恐惧，慌乱以及绝望。

玛吉纳不知道自己怎么了——他就像吃了个秤砣一样硬了心肠。他感觉自己在狂热中无比冷静，在冷静中无比狂热。六年来历经长途跋涉修炼出来的心气全被狂热的爱欲烧毁了，只因那个人不再是梦中幻影，他就在面前，如此真切。

“别逼我……求你了……别这样……”  
诺崇的背抵在台阶上硌得生疼，但他更不可能向前去刺伤玛吉纳，他以一个别扭的姿势卡在阶梯和玛吉纳中间，被玛吉纳压着的腿疼痛难忍。

你也会害怕？玛吉纳讥讽地想。原来你也会害怕伤害我？你个混蛋。你个懦夫。你居然也会害怕失去我？

“你捅死我。”

玛吉纳闭了闭眼，诺崇居然有一天会把尖刀的刀刃对着他，不论是什么原因什么情况，他都觉得不舒服。他的心遏制不住地涌出酸涩和愤怒。他在最后发作前伸手轻轻地把诺崇的长发撩到耳后，他平静地低声说：

“就现在，诺崇，我给你个机会……”

瞥到诺崇拿刀的手在颤抖，玛吉纳甚至想嗤笑他。

“你捅死我。要么一会儿我‘捅’死你。”

诺崇被他的厚颜无耻吓呆了，他不敢置信地看着玛吉纳，六年来，玛吉纳的确长大了，但是他怎么会变得如此粗野？他在玛吉纳的眼里只看到了情欲的火焰，他张了张嘴，没说出什么，玛吉纳趁机把他握刀的手打开，那刀在墙壁上弹了一下，掉到了阶梯最下面。

现在玛吉纳俯视着他，笼罩着他，他的眼前泛起一片黑暗，他的身体被这一番折腾弄得酸痛不已，刚刚拉扯的时候他摔倒在阶梯上那一下导致他的背疼得快裂了。  
“你没机会再躲了。”他看不到玛吉纳的表情，只听到他轻柔地说。

诺崇嘴唇颤抖着，他把手伸向背后，这姿势有点熟悉……有点熟悉……玛吉纳的额头青筋暴起，他怒吼一声：“不！”

他又消失了。  
再一次，玛吉纳想踹自己一脚，同样的把戏。  
在他表情狰狞，右拳往墙壁上砸去时，他看到诺崇害怕地闭上了眼。  
？？？  
他看得到？  
玛吉纳愣住了。俯视的姿势使他注意到自己的脖子上垂下的绿宝石，宝石散发出微弱的光芒，照亮了还在他身下瑟瑟发抖的诺崇。诺崇也愣住了，他看到玛吉纳依然在盯着自己——这不可能！随即他注意到那颗宝石，他的心一下子掉入冰窟，他立刻试图伸手拽掉它，但玛吉纳按住了他的手。

“哈，哈哈哈哈……”玛吉纳无法抑制地大笑起来。“你知道，当我解决了我们俩的私事之后，我要怎样向扎瓦娜道谢吗？我会把她亲到昏过去，希望你到时候不要嫉妒，我的诺崇。”

他用力抓着诺崇的手，想把他拽起来，诺崇挣扎着，被迫显出了身形。他朝玛吉纳的腿踢过去，玛吉纳只得往后一闪，随即诺崇爬起来，跌跌撞撞地向楼上跑去，玛吉纳怒吼一声，闪到他的前面，两个人在阶梯转弯处扭打起来。

玛吉纳没法真下手打他，他几次试图去箍住诺崇的身体，但诺崇拼命挣脱了。对玛吉纳来说，诺崇没有章法的攻击不足为惧，而且他的弱点是那么明显——只要玛吉纳拽住他的长发稍一用力，他就可以把他拖过来。但他不，那些脆弱的浅金色长发不能被这么粗暴的对待，而是……  
他心神一分，稍一疏忽便挨了诺崇一拳，不是很痛，玛吉纳看诺崇打中自己时表情比自己还要痛苦，他的手肘肯定是有什么毛病，他听见反倒是诺崇痛得吸了一口气，于是他抽空取笑诺崇：“诺崇，你应该听我的建议：留点力气，不然待会儿怎么办？”

诺崇感觉自己的脑子快炸了，一部分是由于他的身体受不了——危机、紧张和羞耻促使血液疯狂上涌，更多的是因为玛吉纳戏弄般的压制。他在又一次挥拳后靠在墙壁上粗喘，他愤怒地盯着玛吉纳，内心抑制不住地泛起苦涩。  
为什么他非要逼他？他不喜欢这样……更可怕的是，他的身体状况不能支撑他反抗下去了。  
玛吉纳看他显出疲态，便不多纠缠，看准机会，绊了诺崇一脚。诺崇摔在地上，脑袋在楼梯墙壁上磕到了——嗡的一声，他有一小会儿什么都看不见听不见，他一定晕过去了——等他再清醒的时候，玛吉纳已经把他揽在怀里，闯进了卧室。  
他被抛在床上，玛吉纳打开灯光，让鹅黄色的温暖光线照亮他的诺崇。他饿得不行，是时候大快朵颐了。  
他覆身上来，把诺崇的外袍解开。诺崇想挣动，可是脑子嗡嗡作响，疼痛，眩晕使他手脚发软，他感觉自己就像一个被掀翻了的乌龟一样无力地仰摊着，原本就由于病痛僵硬无比的身体现在更难以动弹。他心乱如麻，在玛吉纳渴望的注视下不安地挣动。

玛吉纳撑着胳膊俯视诺崇，他现在彻底掌控局势了，终于可以喘口气享受胜利果实，他满头的细汗不是因为那于他来说玩闹似的搏斗，而是由于一直压抑着欲望。他细细看了一会儿，接着附身亲了亲诺崇的眼睛，然后是鼻梁，然后是那双朝思暮想的唇，然后再往下……

“诺崇……”

诺崇被他喊得心里发慌，他试图推开玛吉纳，但酸软的手臂刚一扒住玛吉纳便被死死按在头边。

“从我再次见到你到现在，你除了一直拒绝我，就没说过别的话，我想听点别的，在我确保我们俩都准备好的时候……也许你能告诉我这几年你过得怎样？”

诺崇不说话，只是用手臂挡着眼睛。玛吉纳只当他太过羞赧，手上嘴上的动作都没停，把他从外袍中轻易地剥出来，然后解开他的上衣，就像剥个成熟的果仁儿那样容易。他亲吻诺崇的脖子，用嘴唇碾他的乳头，舔舐他的肚脐，

诺崇试图蹬他，反而被他握住脚脖亲了一口。  
他摸起来太舒服了，没有自己那样坚硬的肌肉，皮肤又冷又滑简直像一条鱼……玛吉纳不知道诺崇包得这么严实为什么还会如此冰冷，但这非但没有使他火热的身体降温，而是更加点燃了他渴望和诺崇交欢的欲望。天知道他自己硬得有多厉害，他硬得都发疼了，迫不及待地扒下诺崇的下衣，看着诺崇赤裸的身体就这么坦露在自己面前——等等——

“啊，我现在倒是知道你为什么这么拼命反抗了……哈……你没有什么想说的吗'，诺崇？你就这么乐于折磨自己，以及折磨我吗？”

玛吉纳噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸手握住诺崇挺立的粉色柱体揉弄着，阴阳怪气地嘲弄他。  
诺崇依旧用手臂遮住脸，但玛吉纳瞥到他的嘴唇在颤抖。

玛吉纳耸了耸肩，只管掐住他的两条大腿掰开，他咬了一口诺崇的大腿内侧，然后毫不犹豫吞下他的欲望，诺崇闷声尖叫了一声，玛吉纳没忍住笑了，诺崇的欲望在玛吉纳喉头震动的时候猛地抽搐回勾了一下，差点泄了出来。玛吉纳一边来回吞吐诺崇粉嫩的欲望，一边抬头看诺崇，他的喉头颤抖着，都快哭了。玛吉纳如果不是嘴被占着，一定又要取笑他。

怎么会有这样羞怯的人？他都，他今年应该三十九了……活了这么大没人这么爱过他？他连个乐子也没找过……他是不是真的有什么惧爱症？还是他的教派命他禁欲？  
不过想想诺崇的性格，要不是玛吉纳主动来那么一出，大概可能他们相处一整年都拍不出来一个屁。玛吉纳又非常放心了——整个世界只有他这头蠢驴有这种执拗的耐心。不费劲心力抠开的果实不甜嘛。他安抚性地摸了摸诺崇的大腿。诺崇受不了这刺激，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他咬紧了牙关打定主意沉默地挨过这罪。  
玛吉纳一直在吸舔着他的欲望，诺崇感觉自己被玛吉纳钳制的下体像是进了油锅，而上半身在开着换气窗的屋内被微凉的夜风带来的凉气弄得瑟缩不已。 老天，这是地狱还是天堂？ 他深深地大喘气，不想泄露出一丝呻吟。但下体的快感直通脑髓，他快受不了了。  
玛吉纳感觉诺崇在打颤，他听到诺崇那细微的呻吟……玛吉纳闭了闭眼，腾出一只手抚慰自己。慢慢地，随着他卖力的吞吐，他感觉到诺崇的双手犹豫地搭在了自己的肩头。这就对了。玛吉纳鼓励性地往上抬了抬身子，将肩膀拱到诺崇手下，让他能够抓自己肩头抓得更牢。他把诺崇的身体弯折，让他的双腿架在自己肩上。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
诺崇的第一次高潮来得很快，玛吉纳都不用问原因。他松开他略微抽搐的双腿，俯身过去，张嘴给他看嘴里的诺崇自己的东西，然后吻他。  
诺崇不再挣动了，欲望以这样的方式释放是第一次，他浑身更加懒散，眼角发红，湿润的蓝眼睛看起来有些迷蒙。  
他看着玛吉纳眨了眨眼，玛吉纳感觉自己的心上也像被诺崇的睫毛刷了刷那样痒。他吻了诺崇很久，  
“还没到你哭的时候呢……”玛吉纳心情颇好地说，他俯身过去躺到诺崇身体后侧搂住他，一边细致地照顾诺崇还处在不应期的欲望，一边跟他咬耳朵：“我不指望你也为我做这个，但现在我需要别的：一瓶油，为了你好，你最好告诉我在哪能找到它。厨房里还有橄榄油吗？整瓶的那种？具体在哪里？我没法再等了……”  
他拉着诺崇的左手摸自己的欲望，诺崇被那坚硬滚烫的触感吓了一跳，现在危机感又来了，他试图掰开玛吉纳搂住他的青筋暴起的胳膊。玛吉纳可以看到他的脖子根也红透了。  
诺崇保持沉默，消极反抗。  
“我再问一遍，这是为了你好：我能在哪里找到它。找到它之后，我们慢慢来……”  
玛吉纳深吸一口气，他非常有耐心……  
他非常有耐心……  
有个鬼的耐心啊！诺崇摸起来实在是太舒服了……玛吉纳不能抑制地抚弄着他。揽住诺崇小腹的手把诺崇摁在他怀里，他的左手不紧不慢地滑过诺崇的股沟来回扫弄着。他迷恋诺崇颀长消瘦的身体，太棒了，这都是他的了。

爱记忆里的人很容易，但当长途跋涉结束时面对真实的爱人往往很难。玛吉纳当然注意到一些落差，诺崇的眼皮变得更薄，眼角起了皱纹，还有由于长期睡眠不良产生的厚厚的眼袋和多层的眼皮。他已经不能称得上瘦而是消瘦了，软肉覆盖着的一副骨架而已，更别提郁郁的神情。他的状态离好差一万里，反抗的力道也不足为惧。

但玛吉纳仍然不能自已，他不能自已地心疼他，也不能自已地侵犯他。他想把他搅活，让他更生动一点。

六年了，玛吉纳不是没有设想过这一幕。有一阵他甚至还想过去偷窥别人去学习一下——毕竟他从来都舍不得弄伤诺崇。但现在他得到的显然比臆想的棒太多了。这事儿根本不需要学，只要把你的爱人弄到床上，扒成光肚儿，任你摆布，你自然就会了。  
别的事情可以等明天太阳升起的时候再处理，现在快入夜了，应该做点应景的事。

 

玛吉纳用自己硕大的龟头去戳刺怀里的诺崇的股间，在他的股缝里留下一些湿滑的触感。 诺崇僵硬了一瞬，他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。 玛吉纳试探性地顶了顶他的后穴——当然不行，但是玛吉纳依旧模拟着戳刺的姿势，欲望在诺崇的股间擦来擦去，带着诺崇的身体一起晃动，让诺崇感受一下压力。  
诺崇的脑子快炸了，现在转不太动，他的身体确实被玛吉纳点燃了情欲，又软又热。他一会儿想到那些放纵淫欲的学徒，一会儿又想到树下玛吉纳的吻。无论怎样，过去的记忆都没有现在来的真实。他必须面对现在的玛吉纳。  
他的头被撞到的地方很有存在感地隐隐作痛，他太累了，他甚至想求玛吉纳放过他，但话到了嘴边，便被玛吉纳对他欲望的一下轻捏扭成了一声呻吟。

“诺崇……”  
玛吉纳越来越失去耐性，他掐弄诺崇乳头的手有些重了。诺崇不住地往后缩，也是往他怀里靠。诺崇的股间渐渐湿滑，玛吉纳喘气喘得更厉害了，热气全喷在诺崇的后颈，两个人情动的身体交缠在一起，他没法再忍了，他的语气有些控制不了的烦躁：“别折磨我了，快告诉我。要是你第一次受了罪，以后每来一次我们都得像今天这样先打一架。”  
以后……以后。  
诺崇浑身发热，但心里冰凉。现在走到这一步，他再也无法如此自私了。  
是的，他是如此的自私。对情爱的恐惧是一回事，但另一方面他自认为玛吉纳年轻健硕路还长远，不会永远留在自己身边的。一涉及爱，他就是如此多疑，思虑重重，他不想最后迎来那个注定被抛弃的结局，他不愿尝试便直接逃离。

他不信任玛吉纳一时情热的言语，并且没有给玛吉纳任何证明的机会便逃走了。

这么多年来，每每思及玛吉纳还有可能在寻找着他，他便会感到一种甜蜜的痛苦，对玛吉纳的歉意和爱意交缠在一起折磨得他痛不欲生。他也谴责自己的自私，可是他就是控制不住地害怕。  
现在他必须交出这个自私胆小的自己了。

“在……那个橱柜里。厨房东南角。一个紫色瓶子。”他轻声道。

得到了就不会有以后了。但问题也没有这么严重，他苦涩地想，不过是……不过是火焰熄灭，温度冷却而已，不过是人走茶凉而已。已经凉了这么些年了，到底在害怕什么呢？

他看着玛吉纳的眼睛，看着那双紫水晶里的焦灼和爱欲，他颤抖地伸出手，摸了摸玛吉纳的脸。  
玛吉纳完全没有察觉他的心理波动——他怎么可能知道诺崇能在一瞬间想得这么复杂这么悲观呢？他现在满脑子只有当下怎么操诺崇。但是他感到诺崇的态度在软化，他终于有所回应，不再进行无谓的挣动了。 诺崇的顺从使他更加兴奋了。他没法停止玩弄他，抚摸他，便唤出自己的两个幻象让他们去找。  
幻象玛吉纳们对眼前的一片混乱“啧啧啧”了一番下楼去了。  
玛吉纳不停地抚弄着诺崇，拉着他的手抚慰自己的欲望，在他耳边说些骚话。诺崇闭着眼睛忍受着，尽量不出声。  
玛吉纳没有得到他的太多反应，自然积攒了一些怒火，但这些怒火不会真正朝他发泄出来，而是都汇聚到了下体欲望处。他觉得自己的脑子都兴奋得嗡嗡地在响。  
一会儿幻影们上来了，其中一个丢给玛吉纳一个小瓶没说什么只是嘿嘿地坏笑，另一个皱着眉头说：“我建议你适可而止，我看到他晚上只吃了四分之一块可能是早上剩下来的干酪司康。”

玛吉纳闻言翻了个白眼，他遣散了幻象，一边低头研究油瓶一边嘲讽道：“全世界看了这场景都会可怜你，怎么没人可怜可怜为爱奔波为爱发狂的我？以逸待劳这么久，受点罪，不碍事吧？”

诺崇听了原本就又酸又痛的心更难受了，但他只能缩着不说话。他不是为自己难过，他知道玛吉纳说得对。他很想对玛吉纳道歉，但现在他什么都说不出来，只能像一块木头一样僵硬地挺着。

玛吉纳打开油瓶，抹在手上，跪着挪到床的这边来，硕大的欲望前端戳在诺崇脸前，带来灼热的质感——他故意的，诺崇红着眼睛看他。  
玛吉纳心情很好地耸了耸肩：“你应该清楚没做好润滑的严重性……你准备侧躺着让我帮你扩张吗？”  
诺崇简直想装作没听到这句话，更别提玛吉纳的欲望还很有威胁性地戳在他嘴边。他们僵持了一下，诺崇慢慢地翻身跪趴在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。  
玛吉纳半跪回诺崇的后面，冲诺崇沉下去的细腰吹了声口哨。他用抹了油的手慢慢从诺崇的脊椎滑下去，滑到腰部的时候他的手绕过去揽住诺崇的小腹，覆身上去一寸寸吻诺崇的背。

诺崇没有多少肌肉，也没有多少赘肉——柔软又筋道——玛吉纳脑海里闪过这么一个形容。他更饿了。玛吉纳闭着眼睛陶醉地亲吻着，试探性地咬着，引起诺崇一阵阵颤栗。  
玛吉纳的手开始不老实地轻轻拱着诺崇的肚脐眼儿，一下一下模仿戳刺的节奏，诺崇不堪亵玩，他不得不用左手抓住玛吉纳的手，扭头哀求地看着他：“……”

玛吉纳凑过去拨开他头发吻他，四目相接，玛吉纳看着那双仍然慌乱不安的蓝眼睛，叹了口气，轻声说：“别这么害怕，我什么时候伤害过你？一直都是你在伤害我。”  
诺崇闻言垂下头，他的喉头哽了又哽，最后终于嘶哑地喃喃道：“抱歉。”

他的声音太小了。其实玛吉纳根本没听清楚，但他不用听就知道诺崇在说什么，玛吉纳又翻了个白眼，他覆身上去凑到诺崇耳边说些话，想缓和一下诺崇紧张的情绪。

不过他越说越哀怨。

“虽然这都是你的错，但我不……我不计较。真的，不，诺崇，我不怪你。但你对我也太生分了。我们六年没见了……你没有别的想对我说吗？比如……‘我很想你’，‘我其实很爱你’‘老天你终于来了’之类？”

玛吉纳有些讽刺地苦笑了一下，随即他甩开情绪，他的一只手指慢慢没入诺崇的后穴。操，太紧了……玛吉纳忍耐了太久，光是手指被这么温热的肠壁夹着脑子都有些麻，他咬紧了牙，额头都渗出细汗。

诺崇紧张地夹紧了侵入后穴的手指，还要听着玛吉纳的嘲讽话，他的紧张、难过以及情欲通通搅和在他的心里……太难熬了，玛吉纳现在是挺刺人的，他以前绝不是这么令诺崇紧张的一个存在。但是比玛吉纳的话语更让诺崇有压力的是玛吉纳侧着顶在他腹部的欲望。年轻的、旺盛的欲望直白地反应在急得流“口水”的巨根上。  
那根东西形状很好，颜色也不错，但尺寸上就有些吓人——跟诺崇自己的一比对的话完全是XL和M的区别。  
诺崇难以控制地想象了一下那根肉棒撑入自己的情景……他昏昏沉沉中又勃起了。现在他已经没力气去遮遮掩掩了。玛吉纳又加了两根手指，后穴被撑开的感觉让诺崇不自觉地张开了些嘴，也泄出一些呻吟。

他不想控制，也没有多少力气控制了。身体早在玛吉纳的挑逗下丢盔卸甲，被他玩弄得哀哀地直叫唤，简直像个……

“除了拒绝，就是赶我走，现在又开始道歉——在你赤裸裸地趴在我身下的时候。好，不错，你知道这是个什么流程吗？一会儿我等着听你求饶。”

玛吉纳没法再忍了，他抽出手指，轻推了诺崇一把，诺崇侧摔在床铺里，玛吉纳半跪在他身前拉起他的两条长腿搭在自己肩上，掐住他的腰将他钳制住。

他咬了咬诺崇细嫩的大腿内侧，诺崇本能地想要夹紧双腿。现在他们面对面，避无可避，诺崇可以清楚地看到玛吉纳依旧精壮的躯体和隆起的肌肉，他绝望地想，玛吉纳怎么会对他这么一个形状都已松垮的废人还有这么大性趣。

“很好，不错，我曾经跟我的幻象猜过无数次第一次我们的姿势应该是什么样的，啊，抱歉，意淫你很久了，理所当然的。”玛吉纳喘着粗气说，他扶着自己的欲望，浅浅地顶弄着诺崇的后穴，“其中一个说应该侧躺着的——为了照顾‘老年人’诺崇，哈哈哈哈哈……另一个说是后背式，因为这样比较爽……不过别着急……现在我们有的是时间了。”

玛吉纳，你就不能闭嘴吗。  
诺崇被羞得满脸通红，感觉热气在自己的脸上不停蒸腾。他快被烧死了，这可怕的情欲，玛吉纳只会火上浇油。

“别那么看我……增加我忍耐欲望的难度……我真的不想第一次秒射……真的……我要是不说话……”玛吉纳咽了咽，他说话也变得困难了。诺崇后面太紧，顶入龟头还有些困难，但龟头在那湿滑紧热的穴口滑入一截儿再滑出，快感便直入脑髓如过电一样，要是都塞到里面……应该能到……

“应该……能到这里……”玛吉纳把着诺崇的大腿的另一只手摸到诺崇的小腹下端，色情地比划了比划：“我要是不说话转移一下注意力，我怕你还没享受到乐趣就先羞晕过去了……”

“呜……”

诺崇没法忍了，他刚想读一个沉默，玛吉纳便眼一眯，挺动腰部一用力。 诺崇的后穴被迫吞入玛吉纳大半的欲望，撑得穴口都有些发白了。诺崇控制不住地张开了嘴，他死命地抓住床单，听到自己闷声尖叫了一声。

玛吉纳闭了闭眼，肉棒被层层蚌肉般紧热湿滑的穴肉绞缠着，他拼命压抑着想射的欲望，有些发红的眼直直地盯着诺崇的表情——哈哈，那迷乱和痛苦是因为我吗？都是我的……他是我的。  
“我的……”

现在终于走到这一步了，他掐着诺崇腰部的手也重了起来。他开始缓缓抽插，深入浅出，始终有一截儿没进去。就算这样诺崇也适应得很慢。 诺崇没法控制地看着自己被抬高的下体，看着玛吉纳粗大的欲望是怎么一寸寸进入自己的。慢慢地结合处传来咕啾咕啾的声响，像是自己像个女人一样被插出了水儿一样。天呐……天呐……诺崇可以清晰地听到那淫靡声清晰地回荡在房间里，他可以看到自己是怎么被玛吉纳操弄的。

诺崇感觉自己的魂儿都快被玛吉纳的肉棒从身体里挤出去了。不疼是不可能的，尽管玛吉纳的润滑做得还算到位，也没有一开始就莽撞地不顾及他的感受猛烈抽插。但他仍然受不了……这太过于刺激了……而且……而且是玛吉纳……是真正的玛吉纳……

一阵阵爽到发麻的触感直通脑髓，玛吉纳咬着牙慢慢抽插，他的额头早被汗水浸湿了，他瞥到诺崇承受不了而眯起来的蓝眼睛时笑了笑。诺崇侧过头去。

“我能求你一件事吗？”玛吉纳捧着他的右脸迫使他扭过头来。  
“……”诺崇红着眼角看着他。  
“说你爱我？就现在？虽然你迟早会说……”

没等诺崇反应之前，玛吉纳便开始快速地深插浅出了——他根本不指望现在能得到诺崇的这句话。

“呜啊啊啊！——啊……啊……啊……”

诺崇抓紧床单，他肯定哭叫出声了，天呐，多不体面——他不应该在这时候还思考这种死要面子的问题——但他听不太清楚自己的声音，那好像从很远的地方传来一样模糊。玛吉纳狂风暴雨般的节奏席卷了他的理智，而且玛吉纳还在死死地盯着自己。不……他咬了咬牙，往门口一挥，屋子里的灯熄灭了。

玛吉纳不满地轻拍了一下他的屁股。

“抱歉，”玛吉纳毫无歉意。他的心脏都在狂跳，感觉自己的表情可能都有些微的扭曲了，但这太爽了，没法儿控制得了：“但你也不能打消我的兴致，看着你现在的样子……简直太棒了……看着你失去理智……被操得像个……像个……老天，你知道我期待这一刻多久了吗？看着你……诺崇……就算到了现在还想躲，还想不坦诚地遮遮掩掩……”

他猛地插入，引来诺崇痛叫一声，在视野受限的情况下他能听到诺崇浪叫得更大声了，但他没法清晰地看到诺崇又羞又爽的失神表情，这会丧失一半的乐趣，不过玛吉纳有办法应对。他拔出来，从背后把着诺崇的双腿把他从床上抱起来，走向窗边。

“不……玛吉纳……不……啊……哈啊……”  
诺崇的脚趾头都蜷紧了，玛吉纳轻而易举地托着他紧绷的身体，把他的腿搭在木质窗台上，然后深深地再度埋入他的体内，他能感觉到玛吉纳的肉棒进入得更深了。今夜雪山格外静谧，风不呼啸，却依旧冷冽，他被夹在迎面抚来的冷风和火热的玛吉纳的躯体中间，被镀银的月光照了个清清楚楚。  
“哈啊……啊……啊……哈啊……”  
“现在……月光……照着你……看看你……看看你现在……”玛吉纳舔咬他的耳垂和脖子，揉捏着他右边的乳头。  
诺崇快疯了。玛吉纳的肉棒在他的小穴里搅弄着，戳刺着，把他的身体搅得稀软无力。他清晰地感受着每一次插入带来的酸胀的疼痛和……深入骨髓的快感。玛吉纳捣弄得都那么深了，为什么他慢慢产生了一种还觉得不够的感觉？他终于承认他太需要玛吉纳了……无论是他的玩弄还是他的抚慰……而月光……太亮了……他最好抱着自己……别再分开……  
“她也这么照着我，看着我，六年来每一日……月光不会说话，但她知道……”

“她知道我是怎么熬过来的……”玛吉纳恨恨地说，他狠咬了诺崇一口，诺崇的脖颈边渗出血珠，然后玛吉纳又安抚性地舔了舔，“也知道你……”  
“知道你其实一直都想这样……”

他感到玛吉纳戳到了什么地方……体内突然涌起的酸痛和舒爽让他尖叫一声，他脑子里闪过一道白光，又射了出来，一些稀薄的液体喷射在窗台上、他的大腿内侧和脚踝边。他几乎是软在玛吉纳怀里，头靠在身后的玛吉纳的颈窝里，双手无力地搭在玛吉纳的胳膊上。  
他无神地看着玛吉纳胳膊上绷起的青筋和肌肉，被汗湿的长发贴在他的脸旁，多少阻碍了些视线，也减轻了些他的一些羞赧，毕竟月光那么亮……他的身体处在高潮后的微微抽搐状态，而玛吉纳还没有放过他。

“想被我操，想被我操到射出来，想被我彻底控制……就像这样一样……对吗诺崇？恩？在每一个月光洒彻的夜晚……”

玛吉纳还没有停止律动，等诺崇射出来后他又加快了速度和力度。诺崇的后穴已经被快感冲击得麻痹了。他听不到自己在哼唧些什么，但他清楚地听到了玛吉纳的话。他的心理高潮一直没有退去，更别提玛吉纳还在一刻不停地挑逗着他。  
他想硬，但是一时半会儿已经硬不起来了，穴肉已经不受控制地开始一缩一缩，他无力地摊开身体任玛吉纳肆意插弄。

从后抱的这个角度玛吉纳可以看到诺崇垂下的睫毛在不停地轻颤，他咬着牙狠狠地抽插了百十下，觉得光是要抑制着出精的欲望都用尽了他苦修的自制力，更别提耳边听着诺崇变了调儿的带着哭腔的微弱呻吟，简直是催情催得他难以忍受。  
"你怎么这么好操？"他凑近诺崇的耳朵嘶哑地说道：“我怀疑女人们的滋味都不会有你这么……甜美……？因为这么操弄着的你的是我吗？是因为我吗？诺崇？是吗？让你像个女人一样被插出了水儿？”  
他不知道自己对诺崇说了多少龌龊话，他也不知道自己都从哪学来的，可他看着诺崇现在的样子根本控制不了自己。

肉棒被那紧致的蚌肉般的内壁绞缠着，没法再忍了，玛吉纳又抱着他狠狠插了几下，嘶吼一声，将诺崇死死按在怀里，射进了他体内，抱着诺崇剧烈地喘息着。怀里的人有了些温度了，温热的，湿漉漉的，颤抖着，如此真实。  
玛吉纳从后面牢牢地抱着他，把头搁在他的肩膀上，他们两个呼吸的节奏渐渐一致，直到放缓。

玛吉纳慢慢拔出来，托着他的腿弯把他放回床上。  
诺崇一时半会儿动弹不了，只能就着玛吉纳把他放在床上的侧躺姿势看着溅在自己胸前和大腿间的白浊精液。

玛吉纳凑过来，躺到他对面。这时候玛吉纳没有什么嘲讽话了，他看着还在抽泣的诺崇，沉浸在高潮的余韵中轻微喘息着。

相顾无言。

过了一会儿，待诺崇稍微平复了一些后，玛吉纳凑近他，把诺崇发潮的长发撩开，吻他。

“……”  
诺崇颤抖着，犹豫着，最终慢慢揽住了玛吉纳的后脑，闭上了眼睛，投入其中。

啊，现在壳终于被撬开了。  
玛吉纳不知道为什么有些想笑，他尽量把亲吻控制得轻缓温柔，但天知道，他只想彻底把他撕咬开，生吞活剥拆了下肚。

多甜蜜啊，他想，得偿所愿的滋味。那一些少得可怜的怨恨也都像被蜂蜜糊住了的伤口一样变成了甜蜜的钝痛。

当他们分开的时候，玛吉纳和诺崇四目相接，他们静静地看了彼此一会儿，并不是探寻，而只是那么静静地看着。

玛吉纳咽了咽，冲他抬了嘴角笑。

诺崇的眼泪再度涌出，几乎没有什么理由，但他控制不了，反正他今晚也没少哭了——看着这样的玛吉纳，好像中间根本没有隔了那可恨的六年蹉跎，玛吉纳依旧像个孩子。  
他看着他笑，他看着他哭。

“哭什么呢？”

诺崇只是摇头，他控制不了这些滑落的眼泪，他通红的眼睛看着玛吉纳，好像从来没有这么细细打量过他一样地看着。  
玛吉纳咽了咽，冲他扮了个鬼脸，把他的眼泪抹了抹：“说你爱我？请？”

“爱你……”  
诺崇喃喃地说，声音轻得就像在玛吉纳心上用绒羽毛刮了一下。

他依旧很犹豫，伸出的手好像玛吉纳有任何动作就会立刻缩回一样。可玛吉纳没有动作，只是温柔地看着他，于是他轻轻地把玛吉纳揽过来，把玛吉纳抱在怀里。

“啊，不错，虽然晚了点，但听起来感觉棒极了。”玛吉纳回抱住他，在他颈窝里闭着眼嗡嗡地说道，“我喜欢你抱着我。你早该这么做了。”

“都是我的错……”诺崇哽咽地说：“都是我胆怯又贪婪……”

“嗯。”玛吉纳说：“接着反省，我在认真听着呢。”

“我害怕……这些……这些感情……”诺崇闭上眼：“我害怕就像他们一时烧尽……然后……慢慢冷却。”  
“……”  
“我不能……”诺崇艰难地说：“我年岁渐长，无法保持……保持一个……生活是琐碎繁杂的……”  
“有条理一些，宝贝儿。”玛吉纳轻声说，他的手绕到诺崇背后安抚性地摸着他的头发：“让我听懂你的意思，别着急，我在这听着呢。”  
“我害怕……你最终离开我，而一旦发生，我根本无能无力。”  
玛吉纳顿住了。  
“……”  
“这就是……就是我……”诺崇的眼泪滑落得更多了，喉咙像是被什么糊住了一样，“一旦被这种情绪困住……我度日如年……如果你没有对我说那些话多好？让日子平静地过去……多好……”

“……你是真的挺贪心的，是吗？”听完后，玛吉纳大笑起来。他现在只想放声大笑。  
“你的爱……天呐，我原本以为你根本不会有爱呢？”玛吉纳看着他，他如此伤心，都教玛吉纳于心不忍，不舍得讽刺他了。  
“不要这么说……”诺崇哀求道：“这对我来说真的很困难。对不起，玛吉纳，但不要这么说……”  
“所以现在你知道被人怀疑、质疑自己的感情是有多伤人了。”玛吉纳说，“你考虑得太远了诺崇，为什么不学会享受当下？没有当下哪有未来？但你仍然有错，你需要求得我原谅。没关系，我总会原谅你的。”  
诺崇又垂下眼皮，玛吉纳坐起来，按着他的头，恶意地把他又翘起的硕大欲望凑到他嘴边。  
他不介意为玛吉纳口交，他不介意为玛吉纳做任何事，只要玛吉纳原谅他。更何况玛吉纳并没有对他做任何真正过分的事。  
不过这夜还没过完呢，也许他高兴得太早了？

他看着玛吉纳挺立的硕大肉棒，那青筋暴起，呈现深红色的肉棒戳在他鼻子旁滑动，留下黏滑的痕迹……诺崇满脸烧得通红，他亲了亲那饱满的龟头。  
肉棒太长太粗了……诺崇犹豫了一下，双手握住玛吉纳的根部轻轻揉搓，慢慢舔弄着玛吉纳的龟头，含住肉棒的顶部吞吐着。他不可能吞下这么粗的东西，只好尽量让玛吉纳感到满足。

“我好像没法控制自己，”玛吉纳看着诺崇小心翼翼地舔弄着，像是什么小动物在舔吃着食物。诺崇在为他口交，这个画面传达出的信息到他脑海里的时候，他感觉到一种荒谬的不真实，尽管他刚刚都已经把诺崇操射过了。他按住诺崇的头，诺崇被迫吞下更多，龟头顶到了他的嗓子眼儿，他快喘不过气了。 

“呜呜唔………”诺崇被噎得难受，他艰难地抬头哀求地看着玛吉纳，那双眼角仍溢着些泪水的蓝眼睛让玛吉纳更怜爱他，也更兴奋了。诺崇感觉他含着的肉棒在兴奋地抽动，玛吉纳操着他的嘴，就像刚刚操着他的屁眼儿一样。羞赧到了头，成了些难过，看看他现在的样子……

但只要玛吉纳得到满足，他就可以做到。

“当你躺在这里，当你在我面前赤裸着，我总想……我控制不住……你知道我平时不会这样的，是吧……简直想把你弄坏……这是你的错还是我的错？” 玛吉纳看着他铺了一背的凌乱长发，他俯身叠上去，尽量小心不要压到诺崇。 “是你，是你害得我这样。你把我搞得不太正常了，我的自控碰到你好像很难保持，诺崇……我想把你弄坏……想把你这里灌满我的……”  
他伸手捏了一把诺崇挺翘的屁股，色情地揉弄着诺崇的小腹，另一只手则又深入诺崇的小穴里抠弄戳插着。  
诺崇面红耳赤地听着，玛吉纳的欲望把他的嘴塞得很满，龟头不时地戳到喉头。他的嘴角慢慢溢出着透明的口涎。 他还要忍受着玛吉纳对他后穴的玩弄。他的耳膜在剧烈鼓动着，他努力地吞吐舔弄着，配合玛吉纳的抽插，希望玛吉纳能尽快得到满足。  
玛吉纳显然不想这么出来，在诺崇的喉头又一次按压到他的龟头时他把诺崇推开，一丝晶莹的液体挂在诺崇的嘴角和肉棒间，看得玛吉纳更加兴奋。 诺崇终于从深喉中解脱了，他半眯着被泪花糊住的眼，有些发愣地看着面前的硕大的欲望，玛吉纳忍受不了地把诺崇抱过来让他趴在自己身上。他拍打了几下诺崇挺翘的屁股，没用多少力，却很响，然后两只手揉捏着那弹性十足的臀瓣儿，带动着诺崇的后穴也遭到拉扯。 诺崇发出些哭叫的喘息，很微弱了。精液在他合不太拢的穴口溢出的感觉……天呐……而罪魁祸首——玛吉纳的肉棒还耀武扬威地硌在他肚子那里。玛吉纳玩够了，才掐着他的腰让他慢慢跨坐在自己的欲望上。  
“呜……”  
进得很深……诺崇痛苦地呻吟了一声，他的头无力地靠在玛吉纳的颈窝里。润滑的油有些少了，尽管后穴里残留的一些精液也能起到润滑作用，但这样会受伤的。 玛吉纳显然也意识到这个问题。他啧了一声，依依不舍地拔出来，把诺崇摆成靠在自己的腿上的仰躺姿势。 玛吉纳麦色的皮肤也因为情欲变成了近铜色。他死死盯着诺崇，无论是他失神的表情、身上青紫的吻痕、还是那个被他蹂躏得合不太拢的小穴。这都是他干的好事，是他把诺崇操成这个样子的，他想怎么操他都可以，这是他应得的，也是诺崇默许的。 “诺崇……” 他拿过那瓶油往自己的手心里倒了些油，用有些发红的眼睛贪婪地盯着他面前仰瘫着的诺崇手淫，不时用手指沾一些戳弄诺崇的小穴，直到他更硬一些，而诺崇的小穴也被再次戳出淫靡黏糊的水声后，他把诺崇抱起来，慢慢插入诺崇，并把诺崇的头按下来吻他，挑逗着诺崇柔软无力的唇舌。 “唔……” 等他们分开的时候，诺崇趁玛吉纳还没有开始动，按住了玛吉纳的肩膀。诺崇感觉玛吉纳的肉棒胀大得就像没有释放过一样，而他自己的欲望挺立得颤颤巍巍。他怀疑自己能否活过今晚。

“我……我要交代一些后事。”

“说。”玛吉纳把手放在他腰背上，一边玩着他的粉嫩的肉棒一边好笑地看着他。

“小屋的钥匙在书房抽屉的第三格……哈啊……蓝盒子里，需要一个魔法打开……不过我觉得你可以……直接掰……掰开它……每周六去风蚀之寒的传送点下山补给……酒馆会有专门的供应……啊……啊……你只需要给她看……看风蚀之寒的徽章……哈扎达尔的雪山很温和……但仍然会有不定期的雪暴……嗯……”  
诺崇顿了顿。  
“你会留下来的……是吗？”

“啪！”  
玛吉纳恶狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，诺崇右边的臀瓣早已被拍红了。他闷哼一声，缩了缩。  
“我不会留下来，但我会给你收尸的。所以你不用担心你的后事问题了。我会折磨到你死的。我觉得与其留着你的嘴说这种讨厌又没意义的话还不如留着它含我的屌。”玛吉纳阴阳怪气地说完便开始律动。

他不会留下来。  
“……也不是不行。”诺崇虚弱地微笑了一下。

诺崇身上渗出的汗使他在些微月光照射下的上半身发亮，玛吉纳知道那不仅是汗，还有精液，他们俩的。他的长发，他眯起的蓝眼睛和承受不了时的呻吟哀鸣……这个自称“老男人”的人，在他看起来就像什么妖精一样。

“该死！你要我的命了！”

玛吉纳开始加速用力，疯狂地颠弄着他，诺崇几乎抓不住玛吉纳的肩膀，他浑身无力，只能感受着玛吉纳的肉棒在他肿得有些痛了的后穴进进出出，肉棒兴奋地回勾着，胀得那么大，甚至每次抽出来时都能带出些红肿的穴肉，一阵阵淫靡的水声清晰地传到他耳朵里。他微弱地呻吟，看着玛吉纳，玛吉纳也恶狠狠地看着他。

“你也……也……啊……哈啊……要我的……命了……”

玛吉纳咬着牙抽插。诺崇的长发在他背后像波浪一样摆动着。他失神的表情……玛吉纳看着他。诺崇的乳头被他揉捏得红肿了，每当他轻轻拨弄诺崇的乳尖时，诺崇的后穴就会随之剧烈紧缩一下。  
玛吉纳喘息着，再一次拔出来后，把诺崇推倒在床上，从后压进去。  
跪趴的姿势对诺崇的膝盖压力太大了，他的关节痛得他发汗。玛吉纳没有抽插两下，他的腰就软了下去。这样不行……  
“我……别……啊……呜啊啊啊……别这样……我替你口……好吗？……我……这样我受不了……”  
他艰难地哀求道。  
玛吉纳不发一言，他拔出来，坐到床边，让诺崇背对着自己，抱着他面向窗口再插进去。诺崇无比顺从，无比配合地任他摆弄，玛吉纳在快感的巅峰上下漂浮，爽得根本不是自己了。诺崇有些睁不开眼了，他觉得照着他沾满精液和汗水的小腹的月光是那么亮，甚至有些刺眼。他觉得自己快被玛吉纳插坏了。

玛吉纳感觉诺崇的身体越来越抖，估摸着他的高潮又快到了，他身体这么弱，来这么几次不是就没了？玛吉纳还不想结束——虽然他们都已经闹腾了大半夜了，他不想停止，就算在极乐中死去又有何妨？反正他已经听懂诺崇的真意了。

他伸手掐住了诺崇粉嫩的龟头，诺崇大幅度地弹动了一下。

“啊！……玛吉纳……啊……啊……玛吉纳……让我……让我……”

玛吉纳的欲望深深埋在他体内，那胀大的肉棒把他撑得酸痛，上下两个嘴都合不太拢了。更别提玛吉纳长满老茧的手指在轻轻搓弄着他的龟头，堵着他的小口不让他射。  
他被折磨得快要疯了，又说不出什么好听的求饶话，只能一声声哀哀地叫着玛吉纳的名字，这只会让玛吉纳更加兴奋罢了。  
诺崇试图去掰玛吉纳的手，但他本身已经软条条没什么力气了，他只是无力地把手搭在玛吉纳的手上。他的后穴也因为这不得释放的欲望而收缩着，抽搐着，把玛吉纳夹得欲仙欲死。玛吉纳在他背后嘶吼着，喘息着，热气喷在他的脖颈里，他就像是一头正在大快朵颐的野兽一样。

诺崇闭着眼，听到自己的心脏快跳到爆裂了。

“让我去……啊………呜啊啊啊……”诺崇快疯了，而玛吉纳还没有放过他。  
“求我……哈啊……你该说什么？”  
“请……让我……让我去……玛吉纳……求求你了……呜……”

玛吉纳松开手，但诺崇已经射不出来了，他牙齿在打颤，眼睛向上翻着，呜呜咽咽不知道在哼唧些什么。玛吉纳只管大开大合地操弄他，越来越深越来越用力，诺崇抖得不行，在玛吉纳又一次戳到他的敏感点时诺崇一抽搐，射出些稀亮的液体。  
诺崇断断续续地射了一小会儿，最后软倒在他怀里。  
不，他不能看玛吉纳的任何反应，他想羞耻地蜷缩着身体都没有力气。他被玛吉纳干到……射了尿。玛吉纳想看他任何一面都可以。  
“天呐……”玛吉纳也被他夹射了，“天呐……天呐……”玛吉纳令人讨厌地啧啧称奇：“宝贝儿……诺崇……你真是个宝……”  
诺崇累惨了，眼泪流下来和涎水搅和在一起，把他的嘴边弄得一团糟，他哽咽地唤道：“玛吉纳……”  
“刚刚我们怎么说得来着？要保持坦诚：告诉我，你被我怎么了？”  
“……呜，我……我被你……弄射了……”诺崇闭了闭眼，小声地回答道，他的声音嘶哑得快没音儿了。  
“说完整。”他拍了拍诺崇的屁股。每当他这么做的时候他年长的爱人的反应都令他觉得无比可爱。  
“我被你操得……射尿了……” 羞耻感快爆炸了，为了活下去诺崇只好无视了它。现在玛吉纳想从他这里得到什么反应都可以，坦诚？根本不是问题……玛吉纳今晚要他死都可以，反正他也不会留下来。  
他不会留下来，这是当然的。他反倒释然了。

他闭眼咽了咽，嘶哑说道：“你还……可以把我……操到死……但今晚……我……” 诺崇的双眼皮直打架，沉沉的困意随着欲望的释放袭来，他的下体还在不受控制地哆嗦着，他没了声息，说不上是昏过去了还是睡过去了。

玛吉纳倒没有丝毫愧疚，现在对诺崇的爱变成了更稠浓的一种怜爱。  
“我是不是应该意识到我的爱人需要更温柔一些的对待？”玛吉纳耸了耸肩。“一种更符合‘老年人’的做爱方式？不，不存在的。”

他和诺崇属于完全不同的类型——在做爱方面。他是做了爱后精神勃发那种，与诺崇这种‘老年人’一比他有点像怪物了。  
他心情很好地哼着曲子把诺崇抱到一旁，打开床头灯，开始准备着手收拾这一摊子东西。  
他先把幻象召唤出来，两个幻象目瞪口呆地看着这像被狂风席卷过的屋子，枕头被拨到床头灯座边，被子被蹬在地上，还有浓郁的性爱的气味……  
“老天，好一个犯罪现场。”  
“不错，谋杀我爱。”玛吉纳得意地说：“兄弟们，现在我宣布我已经脱离处男之身了。”  
“啪啪啪啪。”幻象们一起鼓掌，“可以，你是兄弟们中最先脱单的，有什么福利给兄弟吗？”  
“去收拾屋子。”玛吉纳无情地说。“衣柜里应该有床单，你，滚去把脏床单和被子抱下楼。你，滚去拖地铺床——我不小心把他干射尿了。”  
“……你要不要这么过分？”幻象们抗议道，“我们不想知道脱单的细节！也不想知道你在床上有多雄风大振！”  
被安排抱床单下楼的幻象瞟了一眼缩在玛吉纳脚边的没有意识的诺崇咽了咽：“我能不能顺便申请帮他洗澡？”  
“这就不用劳烦你了。”玛吉纳阴恻恻地笑了笑。  
“操！那你下次不要叫我出来干这个，”幻象恶狠狠地说：“你最好自己去学个清洁术，居家旅行必备。”  
“我会考虑的。”玛吉纳挥了挥手。“干活，兄弟们。哦操，我有些饿了。”他把诺崇抱起来，捋了捋他的乱发：“我下去要搞点吃的。”  
“你马上滚下去行吗？”幻象们一起抗议道。“还有别再搞他了，别把脱单日搞成祭日成吗？”  
“当然。”玛吉纳得意洋洋地抱着诺崇走出了房间。

他抱起诺崇的时候感到有什么滴在了自己的大腿上，当他意识到那是诺崇的股间溢出一些白浊精液时，他不得不狠狠闭了闭眼来扼制自己荡漾的心神，他低头亲了亲诺崇的眼皮碎碎念道：“我饿了，我现在要下楼，帮你冲洗一下，顺便吃点东西，我只是饿了而已，别害怕。”  
累到昏迷的诺崇自然不会有什么反应。玛吉纳抱着诺崇在一楼转了几圈才找到浴室，他试了试水温，抱着诺崇坐进去，打开淋浴，冲洗他们两个的身体。  
哈扎达尔也许有地热温泉，诺崇在建房子的时候可能考虑到了这一点，水温很舒服。在他伸手进去抠挖诺崇红肿的小穴的时候，诺崇发出一些微弱的声响，双腿不自觉地夹紧了他的手。玛吉纳感觉头上有些发汗，可能是温热舒爽的水流带来的氤氲热气导致的，但更多的是他还想要诺崇。  
他做爱之前前戏比较足，好歹润滑还算到位，所以诺崇要接受的只是他的尺寸问题。但现在水流冲洗掉了那些润滑液和肠液，玛吉纳再深入那里，那红肿的快要翻出来的壁肉又涩又紧，夹住他手指的触感让他忍得难受，诺崇也被温热的淋浴浇了个半梦半醒，他难受地呻吟了两声，却睁不开眼。  
“我估计我们的行程可能要推迟至少一个星期。乐观地估计。”玛吉纳自言自语道，“而且这一个星期还要保证我不再动你。真困难。”  
“……玛吉纳？”  
“嗯？”玛吉纳没听到他在说什么，但看到他嘴唇在动。他回应了一声，诺崇又没动静了。  
“……”玛吉纳耸了耸肩。他轻柔地按摩着诺崇的头皮，用手指把他的长发细细地梳理干净，期间他不时对诺崇的脸亲来亲去，“‘老男人’。”玛吉纳有些发笑，“为什么你这个老男人教我欲罢不能？不错，以后为了和你配对以后我决定称呼自己为‘老色狼’……等一下，这样念起来配对吗？”

清洗完诺崇后玛吉纳把他用浴巾裹起来放到客厅里的沙发上，诺崇被这么摆弄一通都没再醒过，连睡着时都在皱着眉头。玛吉纳把他的湿发摊到沙发背上，尽量让他舒服些。  
他接着回去冲洗了一下自己。然后摸到了厨房，把诺崇没吃完的那块干酪司康吃完了，但那该有多少？根本不够。于是他看向了旁边一个橱柜。

“……老天。”玛吉纳觉得自己还不如不打开橱柜。“一块馅饼，两个萝卜和一些蘑菇。可以，我想诺崇应该是养了个兔子做宠物。你过得这都是什么生活？”

他只得把馅饼拿出来充饥，馅饼的味道不错，至少食材是新鲜的。

你自己一个人过活就这么应付，不错……很好……至少以后养着你也不会多花多少钱，玛吉纳咬着馅饼恨恨地想。

等他吃完出来的时候幻象给他送来两件睡袍，玛吉纳挑起眉毛：“为什么会有两件？”  
“一件薄的，一件厚的，你想什么呢？”幻象鄙夷地看着他：“能不能好好把衣服穿上别像个裸露狂一样走来走去？”  
“我不想穿。”玛吉纳撇了撇嘴，“又没别人。束缚身体不利于发挥我的力量。”  
“穿上——！为什么你不能像兄弟一样正常？？？”  
“……好吧。”玛吉纳无语地把那件薄的围在屁股上，然后从浴巾里把诺崇剥出来给他裹上睡袍。  
“行了，我们也够累的。”幻象们朝玛吉纳挥了挥手，别的不多说了。“好梦，玛吉纳。”  
“谢谢。”玛吉纳对他们笑了一下，他们消失了。

“好梦。”他低头看了看怀里的诺崇，抱着他慢慢上了楼。

====================================  
“你要注意方式，”扎瓦娜担忧地说，“人和人是不一样的。”  
“他可以接受。”玛吉纳不以为意，“他必须接受，这是他欠我的。你不明白，他也爱我。他害怕我离开，所以打算从一开始就根本不接受我，你说他可笑不可笑？”  
“……”扎瓦娜耸了耸肩：“希望这不是你过剩的自我影响了你的判断。你的描述让我来看整晚都是你在强奸他。你知道就算起了反应，强奸也是强奸。”  
"不，他亲口对我说的，他害怕我离开他。天哪，这个蠢蛋……还有，那不是强奸。"玛吉纳说：“你吃个果仁还要砸开外壳，更何况我那么爱他……我们俩需要一些打破壁垒的力量……不过……”他犹豫了一下，像是在思考这件事对扎瓦娜说合不合适。  
“不过什么？”  
算了，反正他除了幻象之外也没有什么朋友。扎瓦娜明亮的大眼睛看着他。  
“我似乎有些虐待狂的倾向……”玛吉纳说出的话让扎瓦娜震惊。  
“什么？抱歉，我没听清——”  
“他越躲闪，我越想欺负他，”玛吉纳低声说：“当我做爱的时候我好像没法控制住自己，我不停地逼迫他，嘲讽他，同时又害怕我会真正伤害他……这对他来说这似乎有些过度。”  
“你做了……？”  
“不，我没有抽打他，也没有真正虐待他，只是我的心理……”玛吉纳诚恳地问：“这样有什么不对吗？我害怕我爱上这种感觉。”  
“你可能只是太过激动而已，”扎瓦娜说：“我也不了解这方面……也许那些受虐者只是更珍惜虐待中的一丝甜蜜……但你只要没有真正伤害他，这算不上是个问题，我觉得你们远没有到这个地步。”  
“永远不会的，我发誓要保护他。”玛吉纳安心了似得又抿了一口酒，他站起身。“我要走了，现在回去半夜才会到，我怕他等急了。”  
“那边有个传送门，直通风蚀之寒的遗址。顺便每周你可以从那里快速下山获取补给。”扎瓦娜指了指酒馆的后院。  
“什么？！你现在才告诉我？！”玛吉纳大叫道，“哦！扎瓦娜！你让我跑了八个小时！哦对了我记得他也说过这个来着……”  
“因为当时我不想你见到他，”扎瓦娜耸了耸肩说：“女人都是自私的，要是你见不到他还能和我来个一夜欢愉呢？让我也感受一下你的‘虐待’？”  
“不……不，但我还是要谢谢你。”玛吉纳把宝石还给她：“我衷心希望以后我再也用不到这个玩意了。”  
“快回去吧，”扎瓦娜不客气地说，“希望你还能见到他囫囵的人。”  
玛吉纳皱起眉头。  
“别问我什么意思了，如果你的爱人像你说的这么羞怯难以敞开心扉，当他被你搞这么一通被迫敞开心扉而第二天又没看到你人，他会怎么想？”  
“不会这么夸张吧。”玛吉纳有些心虚了：“我认为他会睡到傍晚，而我想提早把宝石还给你。”  
“快回去吧。”扎瓦娜鄙弃地冲他挥了挥手。  
玛吉纳二话不说，消失在传送门处。

 

遗址的传送点距离诺崇的小庄园有些距离，当他远远地从另一个方向过去时，他看到令他心惊肉跳的一个画面。  
诺崇穿着睡衣站在小庄园北边的一处高高的冰崖上，风把他的衣袍吹得猎猎飞舞。他看起来随时像是会向前踏两步掉下去一样。  
“你要干什么？”玛吉纳闪烁过去把他扑倒在地，大吼道。  
诺崇被这么一出吓了一跳，他愣愣地看着他，半天没说话，好像没预料到他会出现似的。

“我不知道……”

“你不知道？”玛吉纳抬高了眉毛，他听到自己声音有些颤抖。  
“我不知道。当我醒来的时候我没看到你，所以我想看看你会不会回来。你不是从那条路来的吗？因为我看传送门最近没有使用过的痕迹……”诺崇喃喃地说，玛吉纳额头上的雪沫化成水滴在他脸上。  
玛吉纳恶狠狠地看着诺崇，他实在快要被诺崇折腾死。他觉得自己就应该把诺崇拴在身边。  
“你站了多久？”  
“我不知道。”  
“所以我不回来你就会一直站着，然后站不住了跳下去是吗？”  
诺崇冲愤怒的玛吉纳微笑了一下，“没有那么夸张……我会活着的。进去再说吧，好吗？外面很冷。”  
“你也知道冷……”玛吉纳闭了闭眼，他从诺崇身上爬起来，拉住他去捡自己刚刚飞奔过来弄掉的东西。  
“我们吃不完这些……”诺崇有些惊讶地看着玛吉纳扛着的那条鹿腿。

“我们？”玛吉纳眯起眼，“没有我们，我不会留下来。”

诺崇便缩着不吭声了，玛吉纳冲他翻了个白眼：“我吃肉，你喝汤。你还想吃肉？别想了。我伺候你一个星期，然后你跟着我下山，伺候我一辈子。你就是我的，我去哪，你就得去哪。”  
“……！”诺崇震惊地看着他。  
玛吉纳看着诺崇惊慌的表情。他觉得诺崇真的是……很容易就激起他的一些黑暗的想法，一想到这个人是自己的，任凭自己摆弄，他的心里就涌起一股别样的热流。  
但他永远不，他会克制的。他的爱人很好，尽管很羞怯，不善表达，但他很好，他不想把他弄坏，把一切弄糟，他可以慢慢释放他的情绪，和缓一些。

“你会跟我走吗？”玛吉纳咽了咽，放缓了语调温柔地说：“我认为我了解你的担忧了，我提出的解决方案是，让我们一起周游世界，用旅途的新鲜冲淡生活的无趣好吗？如果你不相信我会一直爱你的话，至少我可以尽量想办法延长激情，减少无趣……但你不能再离开我了，我也不能看着你在这冰天雪地里呆坐着等死。”

“……”诺崇站着，说不出一句话来，玛吉纳拉着他的那只手是那么温暖，他又有流泪的冲动了，当他决定敞开心扉的时候，他的情绪没法合适地言说出来，流泪是一种容易引起误会的表达方式，但释放情绪更为高效。

“谢谢你，玛吉纳。”诺崇轻声说，“我很感激……”

“答应我，别说任何一个转折词，”玛吉纳冲他扮了个鬼脸，这样晚上你可以喝两碗汤，并且我会让你安稳睡觉，不会半夜骚扰你。”  
诺崇也微笑了一下，他扶住玛吉纳的肩膀，吻了吻他的眼皮。  
“我很爱你，真的。”  
“我相信。还有你应该这么吻我。”玛吉纳在把他的头按下来死死吻住他的嘴唇之前说道：“其实，我早该说的，诺崇……你的滋味尝起来很好，感觉棒透了……”

他们在冰天雪地中这般甜蜜的拥吻，现在有什么东西合起来了，完美无瑕。

-END-


End file.
